Behind Your Name, Lays A Secret
by NomNomOn
Summary: He hates his life... And they hate him. His step-father abuses him and his mother doesn't care. Voices in his head are driving him to insanity. If he only knew what he's capable of, if he only knew the secret behind his name, Percy Jackson. WARNING: Abuse/Rape some chapters may be rated M
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone, so here's my first Percy Jackson's fanfic. Hope you like it and tell me on the reviews what you thought of it. :D**_

_**In the future some parts may be rated M for being too graphic, but I'll warn when that happens.**_

…_**.**_

_Chapter 1: God must have forgotten about me_

"PERCY!" – I heard as a range tone invaded the peace silence. I squeezed my eyes shut hard. I hoped if I prayed hard enough I would disappear, but they never worked and it was pathetic of me to think they would start now – "PERCY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" – I sighed as I made my way down the stairs.

Gabe and his friends were sitting around the table playing poker. Bad poker. The sink was filled with dirty dishes and broken glass bottles. My mom hasn't come home for 3 days now. But I'm already used to it. She disappears for days, leaving me alone with pig Gabe and when the money runs out she comes back pleading for forgiveness.  
They laugh loud and swear, making sexual jokes, unfortunately often about my mom and they love to make me listen.  
A grey smoky cloud floats over them making me wonder how they are able to bread. Gabe heard me walk in – "Finally!" – He growled at me

"What do you want?" – I asked him coldly. Gabe turned to look at me.

"We ran out of beer. Go get some more." – He spited to the damaged floor. I shrugged

"With what money?"

"Here's some kid." – A husky tone offered, a voice that I knew so well, Roth.

I hate him more than Gabe; in fact I hate him more than anything else. He always helps Gabe beating me, he holds me down and laughs, but that's not the worst… The worst is that he touches me after. He runs his hands through my body, feeling me, rubbing his hands on my hair. He never got to far though, because I star to scream and Gabe hates it so he tells him to stop, and he does. So I guess Gabe comes in handy sometimes.

Frank had his hand lift up, holding the money. I stared at him, I think Gabe noticed my hesitation.

"Or stay here with us." – He said, sounding more like a threat than a suggestion.

I swallowed, walking towards Frank. I didn't want to stay home, especially with them. I glance at the man as I slowly reached for the money, he was smiling. Roth caught me by surprised and grabbed my arm, pulling down.

"You're so cute…" – He whispered to my ear. I frowned disgusted, his breath stank of alcohol and by his yellow teeth I could tell his mouth hasn't seen a tooth brush for a long time. I released my arm and walked away as fast as my legs let me. As I left I could hear them laughing and chucking. Tears were falling down my eyes and rolling down my cheeks. I wiped them before anyone saw them.

…

"Sally, you bitch! Clean those fucking dishes. This house is fucking dirty, I'll make you clean it with your tongue!" – I heard. My mom had just returned home crying and sobbing as usual. Gabe yelled at her until she shut up and to be honest, I didn't care. She's even worse than Gabe… Because she knows, she knows and does nothing. But Gabe never hit her, he likes to save all his strength for me.

He was drunk from all the beer he had drank and he was even angrier now that Sally was home. He stumbled up the stairs, making them creak insanely.

"Percy, you little shithead. Let's play a game shall we?" - The door broke down to the floor, I never had seen him so mad. His face seething with anger and his hands closed in a strong fist. His muscles so tensed up, he could see his own veins popping out. I just stared, shaking in fear, what was I supposed to do? I knew what was coming next.

Gabe balanced fodder groaning, grabbing my hair with one hand. I bit my lip holding down a cry, I didn't want to give him the pleasure to know he was hurting me. A fast punch landed on my stomach. I double to my knees, I could feel the few food I had for lunch crawling up to my throat. But he was only getting started… Gabe pushed me onto the ground and I guess my reflexes weren't fast enough because I hit my head against the bed's edge. I felt the bump bleeding and my vision became blurry, fuzzy, and slow.

"How fun is this game?" – Before I knew, Gabe started to kicking me on the ribs and stepping on my legs leaving black and blue bruises. I just couldn't hold it anymore, it was too much for me to handle.

"Stop! Stop! Please, stop!" – Gabe smiled, amused at that image. I tried to get away just to feel him pulling me back.

"Oh no you don't" – One strong heavy boot, one wrong hit, hit my nose and mouth making an awful cracking noise. I screamed, I screamed loud I could feel my broken bone. My mouth was covered with sticky red blood, my own, my nose was dripping with it. I think that did it because Gabe stooped, realizing what he had done.

"Oh shit!" – I tried to stop the bleeding with my hands but they quickly filled up with blood escaping through my fingers.

"Oh shit! Oh shit!" – Gabe panicked, running out like a big fat coward.

I lied there moaning with pain, I didn't know but I figured I looked ridiculous, but at that moment all I could think of was the sharp pain running through my face. I didn't even feel the pain on the legs and chest, they were nothing compared to my broken nose. Nothing.

….

I locked the bathroom door, sighing. I turned the water, just to hear it falling. Even the sound of it gave me comfort. It was like, the own water talked to me, it whispered telling everything was going to be alright and someday I would be what I was meant to be, whatever that means. But I like to believe that's true… Even if it's not, just to know there's something that believes I'm special makes me smile.

I emerged my whole body on the water… Now there's nothing else around me, no yells, no insults, no mom, no Gabe, no Roth. As long as I stay here they can't get me.

…..

Poseidon watched his son cry – "Percy…" – He Whispered.

It was all his fault, there was no one else to blame but himself. He left them and that's why Sally is what she is now, a careless mother. Because, every time she looks at Percy and his sea eyes, she remembers. It takes her back when once she cared and was loves and reminded her of him.

The sea God felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, it was Zeus. – "Calm down, brother. He'll be alright."

Poseidon clenched his teeth – "That's not true."

"It it the truth! Now come, Athena is expecting us already." – The God took one last glance at his broken son.

…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, oh my god!... 0.0 I never thought so many of you would like my story. So thank you so much for that, you cannot believe how that changed me! I'm having some shitty days and this makes me want to smile so badly. X3**

**Reading back my story, I noticed I made some mistakes, as some of you told me, but there's one it find it so weird. In the part where I introduce Gabe's friend, (I don't have a motherfucking clue why this happened), I got the names wrong and instated of typing "Roth" I typed "Frank". Who's Frank? What is he doing in my story? And what does he want from Percy? Ahaha, I'm just kidding. I just made a mistake and I wanted to clear things up, his name is "ROTH" not "FRANK". Ok, glad we got that out of the way :p**

**Also, I'll make sure I always reply to your reviews! I know some people don't, but I think it's nice to at least answer to the people who actually liked the story. Review answers at the after the chapter.**

…

_Chapter 2: And we all fall down_

The warm sunlight escaping from my ripped curtains hit my face and heated my toes. My skin felt so good under the white sheets, they're soft and fresh and as long as I lay under them the monsters can't get me.

I love mornings! It's that time of the day when nothing seems wrong, or right either, because it takes a while for you to wake up and understand where and who you really are. So, in that short period of time, when you're about to open your eyes and see the world around you, you can be who you want to be and you can dream.

I sighed standing up quickly and I managed to get dressed just as fast. All the scars Gabe gave me were gone. Even my broken nose was magically fixed. Thinking back, the wounds Gabe's beatings left me never lasted long. I never understood why they disappeared so fast but I never really cared. As long as the marks vanished from my body, I didn't care why or how.

I walked down, almost swinging at which step, I was feeling good. The sun was burning bright, the birds were singing and the wind was blowing nicely, it was the perfect day. Well, sort of…  
I turned just to see Gabe still passing out on the couch. I relaxed in relief, thank god he isn't awake yet! My mom was though, her eyes were swollen with red rings around them. Her skin had begun to grow older and greyer, all due to the smoking she did every day. And I do mean every day.  
But the only good thing about her coming back home is that she brings food. Since there is none when she goes away because Gabe and his buddies ate it all by themselves, leaving me the rests which weren't many. He only feeds me enough to survive, half a hamburger, some cookies or maybe fries if I'm lucky.

I made myself a sandwich and poured a glass of chocolate milk. I was so hungry! I sat heavily on the chair, watching as my mom rushed around me. My mom. She hates me with all her heart, if she even has one. She can't even look me in the eye anymore, she just stopped noticing me. I don't know why she is so mean to me. Am I that disgusting? Because I'm starting to think I am. But I know it's all because of my father… maybe it's just too painful for her. Maybe she can't handle to look at me and see the man who broke her. But it's not my fault. It's not my fault?

…

English class, great…. I always liked to sit in the back of the class with hopes the professor wouldn't call my name to read something. I hate reading, writing or basically everything else involving words. I try hard to understand it, I really do, but just a glance to the board or book and all the letters switch places, forming nonsense words with symbols and before I have time to blink all transforms into a messy black and white soup. So I just hid in my seat and try not to think about it for an hour and a half. And if the teacher does call my name, I'd just tell him that _"I don't know_" and _"sorry"_ or _"I wasn't paying attention""_ and that usually solves it.  
But because I always answered that, I'm labeled as "distracted, problems focusing, big mouth" and my grades don't help. I'm not the worst student and I'm not the brightest either.

Grover sat in front of me – "Hey Percy, what's up?"

"Hm, same as usual" – I shook my head and he rolled his eyes

"You want to hang out tonight?"

"Yeah, sure. Plans?

"I was thinking maybe we could go to Drew's party. Plus, Joanna is going to be there!" – He smiled creepily.

"Oh Joanna… Love, love, love. All we need is love!" – I mocked him

Joanna was new at school. And Grover made the effort to introduce himself. Every day!

"Well, well… aren't we fun today Mr. Jackson!" – Grover tried to imitate a British accent, but failed merciless. I couldn't help but laugh.

…

I got home just before sunset, which was perfect since Gabe is never home at that time. My mom wasn't home and her things weren't there so I guess she left again. But the food was still there so I was relieved. Not happy, just relieved I wasn't going to starve.

I was about to go watched some TV, when the doorbell rang. I frowned, the doorbell never rings… I groaned upset as I made my way to the front door. I opened the door brusquely, convinced it was probably publicity, but it wasn't… I wish it was.

Roth was leaning on the wall, staring at me. I froze completely.

"Gabe's here?" – He asked with his husky voice. Although we had some distance between us I could already smell the beer and the sweat dripping off his chest.

I shook my head – "No." – He shrugged

"Aren't you going to invited me in?"

"I just told you, Gabe's not home." – I whispered.

Roth started to move forward, getting closer to me. I just kept still, watching him.

"I don't mind waiting" – He pushed me back with one hand and close the door, behind him.

"You need to leave now!" – I told him, I figured I didn't seem quit as scary as I would like to have because he laughed.

"Oh really? Percy…" – He moaned.

"_Percy… Percy… run. Run, Percy." – _I heard, but it was not Roth who spoke. No… It was inside my head, in my mind. But I didn't have time to think about it.

I tried to run. Roth grabbed my arm and pushed me against his chest. I struggled to get free..

"Let me go!" – I shouted, he covered my mouth with his hand.

"_Grover, Percy. Grover…." – _The voice talked again. I just kept kicking Roth's legs, I wanted to scream. But then, I understood what the little voice meant, and I was so grateful. I bit the man's hand and he jumped back.

"Son of a bitch!" – He shouted

"My friend, Grover is outside waiting for me. I swear I scream if you touch me again. Out!" - Roth clenched his teeth in anger, I could see him biting his tongue.

"Ok. Ok., I'll leave. But someday, you'll be alone and there will be no one to save you. No one." – He left without looking back.

I sighed glad it was over for now. I couldn't believe Roth had actually almost got me. It was the first time I wished Gabe was home.

…..

I lay in my bed, just staring to the ceiling. Those voices were all I could think of. The voices, who were they? They sounded so beautifully…. Like a singing fantasy, honey love, they were so high up in the sky I could barely hear them. Or maybe buried deep in the ocean. Bubbles... They talked together all in one. A music that sings your life in a rhythm rap and shows you what to do, show you who you truly wish for.

I closed my eyes.

….

**Now the review answers **

**howtobecrazzy101: **Aw x3 Thank you so much. Hope you keep enjoying it.

**ItsThatGirlAgain: **Hi thankx for the review. It is going to take a dark turn, but it will also have some great funny parts too. But right now, I have to stick to the "discover" and "mystery" thing! :)**  
**PS: Love your name, I'll never forget it ahah :P

**Seaweedhunter: **Thank you. I'll do my best!

**VampireRide: **Sorry for the spelling mistakes :/ I'll make sure to fix them all, thankx for telling me!

**Guest: **Not yet, it's too soon! Ahah x3

**way2hwt4u: **A little bit. But this story may become lot darker :)

**Ceto: **Aw, thank you so much! X3 But I'm certainly that's not true! I'm sure your story can kick ass anytime ahaha :P

**88Cupid'sChokehold88: **Thankx x3! I don't know yet… maybe….

**Mythomagic-Champion: **Oh I know Sally is pretty awesome! Just not on my story, sorry :(


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! Again thank you for all your support, I appreciated x3 I'm sorry for the long wait and I'll apologize because this chapter is going to be a short one, but I have lot to deal lately so please bare with me! X3**

….

_Chapter 3: Lies Lies Lies _

"Absolutely not! It's a rule and you cannot break it." – Zeus said determined, making Poseidon's anger only stronger.

"Hell, brother! He needs our help. He needs my help!" – The sea God hit the golden table separating them.

"Poseidon, you have other children. Strong, brave, independent children and they need you too. Don't waste your time with some lost case."- Zeus stared deep into Poseidon's eyes, watching his tired features.

The sea God clenched his fist closed. He looked over to his brother. He couldn't believe what Zeus had just told him… His own brother, the God of the Gods, the sky's king.

The 7 seas were turning dark; the waves were turning curlier, much violent. Poseidon's rage was at his limit, affecting the earth.

"For the love of the Gods, Zeus! A lost case? A lost case? He's my child! I take care of my children, all." – He shouted

"Believe it or not, we all had to do sacrifices. Now it's your turn. Unless you want a war, leave it." – Zeus left him to stand alone.

…

"Hey Percy!" – I heard Grover calling between the early morning fuzz in the school hallways.

I opened my locker and tried my best to show a smiled. I think I succeeded, because Grover smiled back too.

"Hey, what's up man?" – I asked as he ran to meet me.

"Why didn't come to Drew's party last night? It was freaking legendary."

"Oh… hm I forgot."

"I called you like a thousand times, Percy."

"I wasn't feeling well yesterday." – I lied. He looked at me funny, almost like suspicious. I think he knew I was lying because he didn't ask anything else and, honestly, I was praying he wouldn't.

….

"Open your books on page 84, please." – I was in history class, sitting in the last row, of course. I was trying my hardest to stay awake, but my eyes seemed to be taking a life of its own, closing slowly, with which breath I took they became heavier and heavier.

"_Percy… Percy… Come to me, my dear. Percy…"_ – A voice sang in my head. But it was not the same voice I already heard and knew so well. No… It was another voice, quit different, unique actually.  
A light, tender sound, so hypnotizing.

"_Percy… Come, my child… Percy."_ – It whispered to me. Every time it spoke was followed by a piano symphony and a falling echo. It was so loveable, I stopped breading. My head spin around.

"_Percy… Percy… Percy. Percy. PERCY JACKSON!"_ – I jumped in my seat. All of my classmates turned to stare at me.

Mr. Brunner was standing in front of me. By the look on his face he appeared to be more surprise than me. I looked around, I was sleeping? But I didn't even remember falling asleep. I was breading fast, the voice loud screamed as unreal, scaring me.

"I thought my job was to teach, not to make children fall asleep." – He said. The entire room laughed, including me. What could I do? He was my favorite teacher after all.  
He leaned closer to me, his facial expression changed deeply to a concerned look – "Is everything ok, Percy?"

I cleared my throat – "Yeah. I'm just tired that's it. Sorry." – He nodded

"Why are you all staring? Come on, get those heads working!" – He clapped his hands, trying to light up the mood.

I sighed confused. That soft voice didn't get out of my mind.

…

**I said it was going to be a very short one, sorry! But, the next chapter I'll update sooner (HEY!) Tuesday or Wednesday, I promise. But I guess I owe you an explanation, well since I suck at giving serious talks, here it goes:**

** I have a new baby in the family, my little cousin. Born at 10.01.2013 x3**

** School -.-'**

** I need to help people (Don't get me wrong, I don't see that as an obligation. I do it because I honestly likto make other people happy:))**

** And also, teenage non corresponded love. Classic, I know! But it still kinda hurts, because…. You know. It just suckssssss**

…**.**

**Now the review answers:**

**Lala: **Oh thankx so much. I'm still trying to decided but, yes. Annabeth will be in this story. You're right, Percy does need some cute girl to rescue him x3

**VampireRide: **Oh yeah, I get your point! I don't like to write stories like – "yes, let's torture Percy. Muuuuaaaahhh" – I just like to write this kind of stories :P

**seaweed brain's wise girl: **ahahah thankx :) Well, Percy doesn't know yet about the Greek Gods, or more importantly that they are real.

**Guest: **Thankx :D

**vball17girl: **It's supposed to be a dark/hurt story, but I think it will get happier eventually! :)

**howtobecrazzy101: **Wow… Oh my god. Thankx so much that means the world to me :D

**Guest: **hm… Again too soon I don't know yet xD Annabeth is going to be in this story!

**ItsThatGirlAgain**: Ahahahahahah that made me laugh really hard. Well, eventually in ,a not so far chapter, Roth will get Percy :( But lots of other things will happen too, so just gotta wait and read xD

Your name is what I like to call, _epic_!  
We can say it with an angry tone, like: "Aghrrr, damn it ItsThatGirlAgain."  
Or with a happy tone, like: "Oh hey, ItsThatGirlAgain"

Yes, I'm weird too. X3

**Seagirl: **Oh, thankx that's really sweet x3


	4. Chapter 4

Hey hey everyone :P Just like I promise x3

_Chapter 4: Mente perdida_

I was sitting in the window crack, observing the people who walk by. Just imagining how their lives most be and if they're happy with the choice they made. I wonder what they are going to do when they get home, if there's someone waiting for them and to hug them when everything is going wrong. I hope so, I really do. I hope there's someone who loves them and misses them just as much.

"Percy…Percy…Percy…" – It mumbled secretly. I look inconsistently around me. There was something weird. Something wasn't right. The air was thick, heavy. The wind spotted blowing. I frowned when I noticed the people I was watching were frozen. The street lamp lights stopped flashing.

"_All the time goes by. And all the time passed by, is my only envy."_ – It was starting to become hard for me to bread. My head was hurting bad. All the room was spinning around me really fast, going round and round, singing the same sentence over and over again.

"_All the time goes by. And all the time passed by, is my only envy. All the time goes by. And all the time passed by, is my only envy_." - I couldn't bread any longer. I pressed my hands on my head, covering my ears, thinking that would help to silence the voice, of course it didn't the force was inside my head, screaming inside me. I squeezed my eyes shut. I could still feel the floor moving underneath my feet.

"Stop. Stop. Shut up! SHUT UP, PLEASE!" – Suddenly it all stopped. The voice, the floor, everything. I think I did it but I was too afraid to open my eyes. My fast breaths were all I could hear. I slowly picked through my eye. My right one. I let out a sigh of relief to see everything as it should be. My messy bed, the cracked door, the cold floor, all in its right place. My legs felt weak so I let my back fall deeply on my bed.

…

The clocked marked 3.36 pm. I was still up watching TV, the C.S.I marathon was on, I just couldn't waste that chance. I was merely surprise Gabe wasn't home yet. But then again, he did whatever he wanted, he maybe not even come home tonight. I figured he was probably passed out, laying pale one the street. I couldn't say I was sad, because then I would be lying. I was very happy just picturing that image.

The door lock broke, making metallic noises.

Gabe stumbled at every step of his careless walking. From that moment, I knew I was done. I turned to face him, his nose was bleeding and I realized that he was not stumbling or that his walk was sloppy. He was just limping.

By the look of it, Gabe had been involved in a fight at the bar, and surely he had lost.

It took him a while to notice me. I guess, he felt happy to see me. Not in a loving way, in a hungry way.

He was angry, insecure, love self e, upset and well angry.

"What the fuck are you doing still up?" – He meanly asked.

"Apparently not losing a fight, like you Pig Gabe. But, of course every guy would win you anytime. You're nothing but a big fat drunk who thinks they're the "shit", but no, oh no Gabe. You're just "shit!" – Gabe paralyzed impressed with my fatal, yet truthful words.

I gasped once I finished talking. What did I just said! Was I crazy? I didn't know what had got into me, but it was not me who spoke! Technically it was me, but not inside. No… it was someone else. My insides were burning in flames. I felt an extreme feeling I never had experienced before. And I wasn't sure if I liked it.

Gabe just kept staring at me, I think he just needed some time to process all my poisonous speech.

I also, stared back at him I was just shocked.

Finally, something clicked inside his head. His face changed dramatically to a furious look. A look addressed to me.

I was shivering by now, scared. Gabe was mad, lost of his mind and for the first time, it was me that caused it.

"What did you just say?"

"I…I…" – I gagged.

"Shut up, you fucking bastard! You think you're better than me? Do you? You're nothing! Do you hear me?" – He ran towards me, groaning mad. He wrapped his hand around my neck, squeezing it a little bit. But tight enough to almost close my throat. Gabe pushed me against the wall. – "Nothing. Nobody loves you. I hate you. Your mother hates you. I hate you, and your father left you here to rock. He wanted for you to die. You're a piece of shit. Waste of oxygen. You disgust me, you fucking kid!"- Gabe yelled, shouting into my ears, making them hurt. My eyes were filled with tears. But then he did something so much worse, he smiled.

"And that's why I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget." – My eyes grew wide in terror.

He threw me to the ground. My palms starched along the floor. I let out a cry.

"I'm sorry."

"Shut up." – He growled at me. I was too focused on his face to notice he had taken his brown belt off. Gabe shocked it between his hands, teasing me, making sure I knew what was coming next.

"No, wait! Gabe, please… Not the belt. I'm sorry. I am so sorry" – I pleaded rolling on the floor.

"I'm gonna make you be sorry!" – He lifted the belt up high pointing to my bare back.

The leather skin of the thin belt crashed against my back. The noise it made was horrible, like a knife being sharp, cutting through my veins.

I screamed in pain, a red line appeared almost like instantly, a drop of blood slid down my side until the carpet.

But he didn't stop. The pain kept coming, stronger which time it touched me. Cracking my skin open.

"You're pathetic." – He left. Leaving me alone in the dark room.

…..

I locked the bathroom door. Just stepping carefully towards the mirror. The blood lines dripping from the loss cuts had draw abstracted figures along my back, decorating it beautifully. I ran my hands though it, wiping some of it off. My fingers got sticky.

I sat on the bathtub, letting the harm water fall onto my body. I wanted to lie down but it just hurt too much.

"_Oh little shit, you wanna sit there and play innocence. You're nothing. Pathetic. Waste of space… Your mother hates you, I hate you…. Your father left you. You should die already. All the time that goes by. You're a freak. It's my own envy!"_

I'm losing my mind… I hear voices. The letters I see switch places. I can't read… I'm so useless. I'm losing my sanity. The only thing I still owned.

….

She watched entertained Percy as he slowly loses his mind. She smiles seductively. It was her plan all along. She thought he would have broken soon, but the sea son was strong and wise. Much more than she had anticipated.

"You may be hard to break, but I'll break you. I'll break you to pieces, Percy Jackson."

…

**Sooo here it is. I now it's a little bit intense, but oh well. What can we do! **

**I'm gonna be honest, I' honestly thought of not updating today. I'm just so fucking depressed and sad and nervous. And tomorrow I know, for sure, it's gonna be some SHIT day… Or in other words:**

"_Everybody keeps leaving me and I don't like it!"_** – Barney Stinson **

**Or**

"_My career and love life are heading nowhere!"_** – Ted Mosby**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed it. And I promised the next chapter will be more cheering :D **

**Now the review answers:**

**howtobecrazzy101: **Thankx x3 Stick around, please.

**vball17girl: **Sorry back to the depressing side on this one again! Promise the next one will be happier.  
Oh, believe me Poseidon is gonna kick some ass in this story xD

**Brackenfern: **Thanx :D

**Guest: **Oh thankx that's sweet! I wonder who's the new voice? Hmmmm x3

**ItsThatGirlAgain: **I hope so x3

**VampireRide: **Ahahahaha yeah xD OH my gods I remember Ray William Johnson doing that, he was so fun x3 Oh, and yes! Roth is going to rape Percy :C But, there will be a lot more to see and discover! And, how knows, Percy may get his little revenge… (Spoiler alert?)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, hey new chapter! I need to hurry up 'cuz I really have to study. This week I have chemistry, physics and English test :S Wish me luck.**

**PS. Sorry for any mistakes but I had no time to check it before update :(**

…..

I did not intend but I ended up falling asleep in the bathtub. I winced, stretching my tired arms as I mentally prepared myself that I had to stand up and face all the people who hated me and those who do, but pretend they don't. You would figure to be sore or at least uncomfortable sleeping the whole night inside of a cold white metal, shaped in a weird rectangle with round corners. But for me, I eve never slept better in my short life.  
I finally stood up, letting an upset groan escape from my still half open mouth. I walked until my room, I ignored the fact that my back was magically cured. I just forgot about it, I think. I really don't know.

I got dressed really quick. Pulled a black hoddie, some blue ripped pants and my old shoes, using my fingers to brush my hair and I was ready. Gabe was still asleep in his room. And do mean 'his' because my mom is not allowed to lay foot on that room, except for cleaning, organizing and laundry. I could hear Gabe snoring from any point of the house. Sometimes I had an inside debate wondering if he was actually just snoring or if he was chucking with his own saliva.

I went down stairs and glanced at the clock, 10.30 – "Time for breakfast!" – I thought as I picked some cookies and grabbed a glass of sugary milk. Yes, the food was running out and my mom was nowhere to be seen…

It was Saturday; I had no plans, nothing to do at home and no place to go. Great!... I decided to call Grover, maybe he would want to hand out.

"Hey Grover."

"Hey 'sup Percy? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah everything is fine. Listen I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?" – I asked with hopes of hearing a satisfying answer.

"Yeah, but I'm not in town today." – My face dropped with disappointment.

"Oh really? Where are you then?" – There was a long pause over the phone.

"Hmm, just out of town." – I could feel he was trying to avoid the subject.

"Then what about tomorrow?" – I asked, my last chance

"Can't do. I'll be out for the weekend."

"Oh… Ok. Bye anyway."

"Bye, Perce." – Soon all was heard was the empty beet of a hang up call.

I pounded like a child and crossed my arms around my chest. I took a deep breath. What now? My eyes made contact with a black screen, man's best friend, the TV. I jumped to the couch and turned the television on, luckily The Simpsons was on and that always cheered me up. It's not the same was Grover but it was all I had right now.

"Trmmm… Trmmm…. Trmmm…" – My phone vibrated in my pocket. I reached for it; I was wishing Grover had changed his mind.

"Hello?" – No one answered.

"Hm, hello?" – I asked with a continuous tone. Again no response…

I shrugged, landing my phone on the coffee table next to me. It was probably a prank call.

"Trmm… Trmm… Trmm…" – It rang again.

"Yes?" – I said with an angry tone. – "Look this isn't even nearly funny!" – The empty sound as all I got.

I guess I was too focused on the pranker to notice that the ground beneath my feet was vanishing into a colorless cloud. The walls behind me were no longer walls. I was just a bottomless white.

I rolled my eyes and threw the phone to the table. But the brown table was not there anymore, or even the floor. The phone kept falling down until I couldn't see him. My mouth dropped in surprise; I jumped from my seat which disappeared as well. I was no longer trapped in my living room. Only an infinite shiny white covered the air around me.

"What…" – I whispered as I glared down. I was standing on invisible smoky glass? I frowned, realizing I was stepping over nothing. Nothing.

I started to panic. My breading was becoming fast and heavy. I turned around trying to see something more. I turned, and turned, turned around. Spinning in circles… I lost my balance with the dizzy feeling.

"Where am i?"

"You're dreaming, dear." – A calm voice spoke behind me. A woman, with wavy brown lighted hair falling down her shoulders, curling against her rosy cheeks. She was dressed in red, with golden traces filling the open dress. Even her skin glow, it looked so fragile. Her eyes bright like two diamonds.

I gasped taking two steps back, I was afraid to fall.

"Do not fear me son of Poseidon. I mean no harm." – She said sweetly, almost singing.

I didn't understand what was happening. When did I fall asleep? Who was this woman? Why is she calling me son of ….something? I just kept staring, hesitating to talk. Too afraid maybe.

"Not a man of words. Just like your father." – I cleaned my throat

"Who are you?" – She smirked

"My name is Aphrodite. And you are Percy Jackson."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you. Everything. Every thought, feeling. Every moment. I know."

"How?"

"It does not matter."

"Yes, it actually does. You're a stranger! You shouldn't know those things about me!"

"Be careful with your attitude."- I try to calm down

"I'm dreaming?"

"Yes"

"Then I want to wake up."

"If I let you, of course."

"Why?"

"You see, I want something. Something I desire for a long time." – She said getting closer to me – " Your beauty."

I frowned – "My beauty?

"Your beauty, to hold was my own."

"How do you expect me to do that?"

"Nobody loves you Percy Jackson. They wish they would found you dead in a corner. Even Grover. "

"That's not true."

"Even Grover. But I…" – She put her hand on my cheek and I felt electric shocks going down my spine. – "I love you. I'm the only thing you have left. I love you Perseus Jackson." – I wanted to move, but I couldn't for some reason. - "So do it."

"Do what'"

"Do what they you to do. Kill yourself." – I pulled her hand away. She looked at me angry

"No!" – I shouted, as I desperately tried to wake up.

"You will not win this. You'll be mine! Or I will make sure." – She growled. The sweet, loving person who stood in front of me before was long gone.

I stopped at that moment. – "Wh… What do you mean?"

"I live inside your head Percy! I'll break you inside until you can't take it anymore." – I looked scared. I truly was.

"No you won't! I'll never give up!" – She laughed

"We'll see about that. They always do."

…..

My eyes shot opened. I let out a noisy breath like I was suffocating. Everything was back to normal. I was lying on the couch. My phone was on the table and The Simpsons were sill on. I sighed shaking my head, was it really a dream?

…..

History class was my last class of the day. Monday's are always the hardest. I was the first to sit down, right before Grover.

"Hey Perce!" – He sat down next to me

"Hey."

"Sorry about the other day."

"That's okay. Where did you go anyways?"- Grover swallowed staring at me-

"To my grandmother's house." – I could tell he was lying.

"_Liar! Liar friend."_ – I shook my head as she spoke. Oh no…

"Oh really?"

"Yeah…"

"_Oooh Poor, Percy, his only friend lying to him."_ – Aphrodite laughed inside my head. I bit my lip.

"Everybody take their seats please." – ordered – "Grover, I would like to have a word with you after class." – I glanced at him as he nodded.

"_Guess you are no longer the teacher favorite." _

"Shut up." – I whispered to myself.

"Alright. Anyone want to guess what are we going to talk about today?"

"World war 4?" – A blond boy yelled

"God Ryan you're so dumb." - a girl replied sighing.

"Alright! Let's calm down children. Anymore more guesses?" - The whole class stayed quiet.

"Okay, open your books on page 90." – I flipped the written pages. I looked down.

"_**GREEK GODS"**_ – was the title of the page. It was written with big italic letters.

I glanced up again just to see Mr. Brummer staring at me. I guess he expected me to show more than a feeless expression. I stared right back at him. He smiled and looked away. I noticed the shared look between him and Grover. But why?

Mr. Brummer started talking and talking and I was honestly trying to pay attention but my mind seemed to be drifting away. My head was leaning against the window and my hand was searching slowly through the book pages.

_**Aphrodite, Greek goddess. Goddess of beauty, youth and love.**_ – I lost my breath. There was a photograph in the back of the page, I turned it… I jumped off my seat tripping over my own feet. I was still trying to catch my breath, but it was too hard and I was gasping like crazy. The whole class was looking at me.

"Percy?" – Grover had a concerned look on his face

"I… I…. I…" – That was all I could say.

"Are you feeling alright Percy?" – I turned to Mr. Brummer.

"I… I…" – I repeated.

"_Did I forget to mention that? Oh well… Nice to me you, Percy Jackson." – _She spoke

…

**Ihihihih awesome! I don't know why, but this is my favorite chapter so far xD  
Oh and by the way, if you have any ideas for this story that you would like happen, you can leave it on the reviews and I'll see what I can do. That would really help me a lot. Thankx x3**

**Now the review answers:**

**Vampireride:** Oh Yeah, let's kick Gabe's coward ass x3 I honestly think you must be a great writer!

**Tamara:** Aw Thankx, I'm glad you like it. And thank you so much for that, you have no idea how happy you made me! :D

**Guest:** Wat =?

**vball17girl:** She is kinda scary xP

**Pop55557:** CONGRATS! You guessed! Go tell your parents to drive you to McDonalds or something as a reward, since I can't not give you one xD

**howtobecrazzy101: **eheheheh Thankx 3

**Guest: Thank you :)**

**ItsThatGirlAgain: **Ahahahahahha _"heightened to a point where it hurts like when you have to pee"_ I like that, a lot xD I'm so happy you enjoy my story so much.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, hey everyone! Hope you had a great week. This chapter is going to be a little bit short, (AGAIN?!), sorry for that. But I am soooooo busy, I can't even bread! **

…

_Chapter 6: Run, sea, run_

I dragged my feet through the hurried street. The bell ring was enough to make me run for my life out of the school building. They just stared at me all the time, but the worse is that I imagined what they would be thinking about me.  
_"God, what a freak. FREAK. He's so weird! Oh my god, what has gotten into him? That kid doesn't even know how to read correctly, what a loser!" _  
I know I said "Imagined", But I knew for sure I was right.

I kept running and running for what it seemed like an eternity… I didn't notice my hot tears falling down my cheeks, but the people I crashed into looked at me with a concerned expression, so I figured I looked like a mess. The people… Let's talk about that. As I ran, my vision was becoming slow, paying more attention to details, which never happened before. Every move they made was followed by a thick line, like I was running in super speed and I could see every breath and sneeze. But I could not hear, not anymore. Only my rusty breading filled the hurt silence.

My steps pounded the wooden porch as I suddenly stooped. I stood still there, watching the white front door. I don't know why, but I couldn't move. My feet seemed to be glued to the floor. I mentally fought to raise my hand, to shake my head, even to simply blink my eyes. Nothing worked. I felt like a statue in a freezing museum monitory.

My stomach was twirling around, complaining. I felt an immense urge to vomit. And that was enough; because the next thing I do was opening the door and run upstairs until the bathroom. My eyes didn't even glance at the men sitting around the kitchen table. At that moment, I really didn't care.

I laid on the cold, wet tiles. I sighed deeply, glad that I was finally home. But the thought didn't last long.

"_Perseus, why so shocked?" - _ Aphrodite asked. I bit down my tongue hard.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't aspect you been a greek god. My bad." – I answered with a noticeable irony on my voice.

"_I guess I should have told you, love. I cannot imagine how you will handle when you find out the rest."_ - I widened my eyes

"The rest?"- She only giggled. I rolled my eyes. – "You know…" – I sat up, leaning against the wall. – "For goddess of love, you are not that sweet."

"_I'm not?"_

"Hm… no."

"_I am quite sweet and adorable, Percy Jackson."_

"I can see that. Just the fact you're living inside my head and want to steal my beauty makes you such a nice being."

"_I did not say I was nice to you. But as soon as you give up, I will. As soon your mine, I'll love you just like my own son."_

"Oh… So caring" – I laughed disgusted.

…

Poseidon clenched his teeth together, closing his hands on a fearful fist. He had been trying to communicate with his son for a while now, but nothing seemed to worked. Like something, or someone was blocking Percy's head, making impossible for Poseidon to talk to him.

"Hell!" – He stood up mad.

"Poseidon?" – Apollo called with a worried tone.

"Yes?"

"We are ready"

The sea God nodded.

…

**Here you have it. Now I'm going to RUN back to my books and study for the rest of the night xD**

**Now ladies and gentlemen, The Review Answers! **

**vball17girl: **Oh, it's just my version :) Good luck for your midterms :D

**Megaranger66: **Thankx so much :3

**Aqua Cahill : **Ahaha, there's always a dark personality in all of us. I'm glad you enjoy it :P

**ArcheressxX:** Thankx ;P I'll consider that a good thing x3

**Guest:** Thank you! I don't know yet. But soon?

**VampireRide: **Aahaha I had so much fun reading your review. I read it like 12 times! XD

I like the waterboarding thing too, it would be funny. You gave me some amazing ideas, so thank you for helping! X3

You could have singed "Eye of the tiger". Is that a good song? Lol, That's what crossed my mind anyway xD

**Bacon Powder:** Definitely :)

**ItsThatGirlAgain: **This cruel world! Ahahaha. But seriously, Poseidon needs to get his ass down to earth, doesn't he? X3

**Balletdancer5678:** Thankx so much x3

**Makeanotherone: **Hmm… interesting! I completely forgot about Kronos. Thankx for the help :P

**howtobecrazzy101**: 0.0 wow… I don't even know what to say… Just… Thank you SO MUCH! I mean, no one will ever be nearly as good as our heavenly God, Rick. But for you to say that, I was so happy. You honestly made my week x3


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, hey! Sorry for the long wait but, no time people x3 **

**PS: The site is having some problems, so when i first updated the chapter it wouldn't work! So sorry everybody. I have no idea i it happened!**

…..

"_Raise and shine, little sea." –_ A falling echo woke me from my light sleep. I still felt very tired even though, I had slept all night. It felt like my energies were being slowly taken away, making me weaker. My eyes didn't want to open so I just let them be closed.

"_Percy, Percy, Percy… Do you realize you have school today?"_ – Aphrodite interrupted my new attempt to sleep. I buried my face on my blankets.

"Shh… Just. I'm tired"

"_Of course you are silly. You're living for two." _

"What do you mean?" – A laugh covered my ears.

"_Oh Perseus Jackson, my sweet child. I own you. I'm living in you now. Don't you understand? When you eat, you're feeding me. When you drink, you're killing me thirst. When you sleep, I'm the one resting. I'm taking… I'm taking you step by step."_ – If I had any strength left I would have protested, screamed. I would be mad, angry! But my best effort was a low moan. So I just bit my sheet with repulse. I didn't notice but I fell asleep again and I stayed like that for hours…

….

The sound of a broken plate crashing onto the floor snapped me from my quiet rest. I looked at the time. It was no worth getting up and going to school now it was almost over. I winced, crinkling my nose. I actually didn't feel like heavy weight anymore. Not yet, so well rested, but better than before.

I turned in my bed and grabbed my phone which lying in the table next to me. My eyes grew wide to the 15 missed calls and 7 messages; I knew Grover should worried sick about me, especially because I hadn't talked to him since my break down in history class.

"Do you know what today is?" – A chuckle came from my now completely opened door. Gabe stood still as rock leaning against the wall. I shook my head.

"Don't know… Is that important?" – He crossed his arms around his chest.

"Very, actually." – He said almost in a rough whisper.

"Oh yeah? Why? Finally gonna shower?" – My arrogant tone filled the whole room. Gabe chuckled again.

"It's my birthday."

"So you want me to sing you a happy birthday song or something?"

"No. I'm going to give myself a present." – The man glared at me with a disgusted look and I stared right back.

He reached inside his deep side pocket searching madly for something. He smiled looking up when he found what he was looking for. He held the small key to my bedroom lock. I sighed. I guess I was kind of relief, to be honest, to know that that was the only thing he was going to do. Not beating me, hurting me or call me names. Not that I enjoyed being trapped inside small four walls but it was better than the alternative. And I guess Gabe forgot I had another simple way to escape, the window. But I decided to keep that thought to myself.

"So your present is having me locked up for the rest of the day?"

"You bet. Not having to deal with you it's the best thing in the universe."

"I'm so glad I could help make your dream come true…" – I growled sarcastically.

"Thank you, sweetie." – He answered, matching my tone.

The door closed loudly.

…

"Grover! Wait!" – I shouted as I ran between the people passing.

I sneaked out of my room just a few minutes after Smelly Gabe left me 'locked' on my bedroom. I figured if I hurried up I could still catch Grover leaving school.

He turned around and as soon as he saw he put on his funny expression. I guess he wanted to look mad but failed.

"Percy? Wait is that you? Oh I haven't seen you for so long! I almost didn't recognize you with all the white beard going down your face. Oh happy day!" – He joked, hugging me. I couldn't help a laugh but I had a more serious look on my face.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Look Grover, I need to talk to you man." – I pleaded. He stooped noticing my concerned voice.

"What? What happened?"

"Well, I… I…I" – I gagged trying to pick the right words to tell my best friend that I think I've gone insane and I'm hearing voices in my head.

"You... You… You…" – He pushed

"I…I…I…"

"Oh c'mon Percy." – He said.

"_Yeah c'mon Percy tell him. Tell him you have a serious mental problem and then maybe he helps you check into the nuthouse. Go on… TELL HIM!"_ - What was I thinking after all? Was I really about to tell the only person who still cared about me that I was crazy? And when did I decide to tell him in the middle of a busy street? And why now?

"I… just wanted to tell you that I…" – He stared at me making me feel more nervous than before. I swallowed hard the nervous lump on my throat. I just couldn't... – "I just wanted to tell you that… I love you very much and I missed you today." – My stomach drooped onto the floor. I was never good at lying to him. Never.

Grover frowned, blinking several times. He exploded into laughs.

"Oh Perce! You kill me seriously. I thought it was something serious. Gods!" – He laughed harder. And I laughed too to my ridiculous excuse.

….

I climbed carefully until my bedroom window. It was night already, it was warm though. The kind of warm that makes you sleepy. And the air smelled like salty sand and the sky was filled with tiny shiny white dots glued to the black sheet involving the world.

I kneeled in front of the glass window; opening it with a simple click and a soft push. I stepped inside, feeling my feet finding the save floor.

I guessed Gabe was having a wild party… I only could hear the extreme loud music, so loud it seemed like it was playing right inside my ears. The laughs, the glass bottles breaking and clashing, the curses, the annoying jokes… I was already used to that.

I lay in my bed scratching my muscles, smiling… This was actually not such a bad day.

Someone knocked at my door.

…..

**Soooo, what did you think? Hope you had a GGGRRREEEAAAAT week :D**

**Review answers:**

**icesong180: **Thank you so much! Hope you kept enjoying the story

**Guest: **Thankx :P I will.

**howtobecrazzy101: **I really hope so! Thank you so much x3

**Megaranger66: **Ahahahahahahah. Aphrodite can be a pain in the ass sometimes xD

**Guest: **Thankx :P

**ItsThatGirlAgain:** Yes it is! Poseidon grew some balls… (Ok that was creepy). Oh I never imagined so many monsters wanted to steal souls. Is there like a competition between them that we don't know about? OH GODS! (Hides under the bed sheets) I am safe now…  
Anyways, sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't want to leave you with nothing for 3 weeks :S We will be find out soon and so is the raped scene thing… (chills :S)

**VampireRide:** Ok, "Eye of the tiger" crossing off the song list xD ahahahaha

WARNING: NEXT CHAPTER RATED M, BECAUSE OF... OH YOU GUYS KNOW! (SORRY CAPS LOCK ON)


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone… so this chapter… Is gonna be something else, right? (I'm really nervous, so please don't judge me). Oh I almost forgot! I hope you have a great valentine's day 3 Or if you are like me, I'm gonna spend my day in school spying creepily at my crush to find out what he's going to do for his girlfriend and cry in a corner when I see his gift to her! Ahahah Anyways… Enjoy :P**

**WARNING: CHAPTER RATED M. IT WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL AND SUACIDE MATERIAL. SO IF YOU ARE OFFENDEND BY THIS KIND OF READING (then why did you start reading this story in the first place?) LEAVE NOW. THANKX X3**

….

Someone knocked on my door…

"What now?" – I mumbled as I sat up. The door was locked and I had no way to open it, so whoever it was, was wasting their time.

I sat up on the comfortable bed taking my old shoes off and throwing them to the wall in front of me. They hit on at a time making a drum sound and let myself fell back again. The sheets tickled my bare feet and I giggled. I pillowed my arm and closed my eyes with the intention of going to sleep but that was certainly impossible since the music was exaggeratedly loud, I couldn't even hear my own thoughts.

I guess it was because of that roaring noise that I didn't hear my bedroom door opening and closing behind me.

"Gone to sleep so soon?" – That husky voice spoke. My eyes shoot open with the first breath I heard, I jumped back realizing who it was.

Roth was standing on the side of the bed, watching me. I stood up as well. My back hit the window' glass as I tried to keep a fairly distance between us.

"What are y..you doing here?! You n…need to le…ave! N…now!" – I really tried to look confident and intimidating but I was too scared and my voice was trembling like crazy. He laughed starting to move slowly closer to me. I just pressed harder against the window.

"Why? You see, the party was getting boring. I just thought to come and say hello and check on you. You might be hurt." – He talked softly. I found what he said really ironic… Says the man you hurts me the most and he just remembered to check on me to see if I was hurt! One thing I knew for sure, I wasn't hurt… yet.

"You need to get back to the party." – He stared at me, each step getting closer and closer to me. Roth smirked, the kind of smile that sends shocks down my spine and to all my body.

"You're scared of me?" – I was too focused on his face to fight when he suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me against his chest, making me trip on my own foot.

"Let me go! Let me go! Get away from me you pervert!" – He closed his hand harder, making me scream. – "Stop! Stop! GABE! GABE! LET ME GO!" – I was screamed again, and that did it.

He spun me around and threw me to the bed. His face burning red with anger, just looking at me. I have never seen him like that and I wish I never did.

"You punk! Do you think Gabe is going to save you? Do you? Nobody cares about you! Gabe? Please kid!"

"They will notice you aren't there, you know? And Gabe will never let you do that to me. He never did!" – I shouted back. But, Roth did something I wasn't expecting; He laughed.

"They? They are drunk. DRUNK AS FUCK. I could take them to Mexico and they wouldn't notice. You're pathetic…"- My breathing became heavier and faster. I was in total panic.

"That's not true… I'll scream!" – I swallowed painfully.

"You can scream all you want kiddo. Nobody will hear you with this music. Nobody! Hell, I can barely hear you and you're right next to me. Go ahead… SCREAM PERCY!" - I should have seen it coming but I just froze like an ice sculpture. My heart was racing so fast I was afraid it would pop out of my chest.

He crawled on top of me… I screamed as loud as I could. I never imagined screaming for Gabe's help. Never… I hated him, but right now I just wanted him to burst into the door and tell Roth to stop. To stop!

He was so heavy and smelled so bad. The sweat dripping off of him and his dirty teeth made the food on my stomach want to run back up.  
Roth just kept adjusting his body to mine as I struggled underneath him. But clearly not enough since the man's strength was by far twice stronger than mine and all that fat didn't help. I could barely move, breathe…

My eyes filled with tears when I felt his lips touching mine. I tried to jerk my face away from his but that only made him angrier and so, he grabbed my chin holding me still. He started to kiss me again. A real kiss. Roth slid his tongue inside, exploring my mouth. I only cried. My tears rolling down my cheeks, falling down onto the pillow.

I guess I was just trying to find an excuse for this happening. I kept thinking that if I had my shoes on, I could have kicked him better than with my bare feet. It was stupid for me to think that but I just needed something to hold on and get me away from the reality around me. Even if it was something so naïve as shoes.

"Please… Stop! Please! Gabe! Gabe! Mom! Help me, please. Stop! Please!" – It was no worth. Every time I screamed it made it so much worse. And I realized Roth was enjoying it. My throat was scratched from my loud pleads. It hurt so badly. I swallowed but it didn't help.

He was rubbing his hands up and down on me, almost taking my shirt off. Mine kept pressing and pushing against his chest trying to fight him. He dug his nails into my ribs and neck. I whimpered in pain. He lowered himself on me and he ripped my jeans open pulling them down crudely. My ankles got stuck with the blue fabric wrapping around them.

Roth suddenly stopped and I let out a relief breath. He grabbed my waist and flipped me down. I screamed and screamed, struggling. Nothing…

I could feel the pain growing between my legs and through my body. His hands on my shoulders, crashing them. I just couldn't breathe anymore. And that was enough. At that moment I realized it was real, no alarm clock would wake me up from the nightmare I was living. So I just gave up. I had no hope left; my voice was gone from screaming. At that moment my mind broke into pieces and I was blinded with pain. I became nothing more than an object.

He thrust against me harder each time and I just lay there, biting my tongue so hard it started to bleed. I hated me more and more

…

I was trying desperately to control my fast breathing and deep sobs. The music stopped playing hours ago and so did all the noise. All I heard now were my moans. I couldn't believe what had happened. It didn't seem real. It couldn't be real! I still felt him… touching me, rubbing me, kissing me, and tugging my hair, in me. It was like he was still there next to me.  
"I'm sorry. I am. So sorry." – These were the last words he said before leaving- "Sorry…"

I didn't know how long I spent just lying in that same bed without moving, blinking. I just lost notion of time.

"Percy?" – She spoke, but not even her voice made me react. – "Percy? Are you ok?" – I just kept staring at the ceiling above me. – "Answer me, Perseus!" – She demanded

My mouth was dry and my voice was low. – "You are right." – I whispered

"What are you saying?" – I didn't answer and honestly I forgot she asked me.

Something snapped me from the trance I was in. That one idea crossing my mind that seemed too crazy and offensive before, somehow I wished for it now. I dragged myself onto my two feet. My knees were weak making my walking clumsy. I was tripping and falling, so I held on to the walls, which my eyes shifted around me.

I stepped the bathroom tiles, feeling the cold sending shivers to my toes. My vision was slow, almost like slow motion.  
I leaned against the marble balcony. I looked up to the mirror standing in front of me. I stared at my reflection. Honestly… I looked like a complete crap. My hair was a mess; my eyes were vivid red with black rings around them. My lips were cracked and dry.

I took a deep breath… I opened the drawers behind the glass window; and there it was – the razor. It never seemed so beautiful. My eyes sparkled with its shine as I took it in my hand, closing the door once again.

I stared at it for a while, playing between my fingers. The blade was sharp, scraping my skin. It was right there… It was so easy. The cold metal pressed against my wrist I hesitated for a few seconds, but it just felt so right, so simple.

**I gasped with the sudden rush, the blade tearing deep into my skin and cutting my veins.**

"_Nobody is going to save Percy. They hate you. HATE YOU! You're nothing.  
They can't hear you. They are drunk! DRUNK AS FUCK!"_

**My meat ripping apart. My blood running out, sliding down my arms. Red drops falling to the white titles. One, two, three cuts…**

"_You're pathetic! PERCY JACKSON! So do it? Do what? Do what they want, kill yourself._

_Scream all you want! Gabe? Gabe? He doesn't care about you. Nobody is gonna hear you._

_Hey, Percy! Hey Grover! Oh, poor Percy, is only friend lying to him."_

**My hands shaking I let the razor escape from my hand. My arms were covered with sticky blood and it wouldn't stop. My head spinning around, around the room. I fell onto the now dirty floor. My back suffered the impact. My arms, each on the side next to my head. And I kept bleeding.**

"_GREEK GODS! Stay strong, Percy. My mom doesn't care about me, she hasn't come home yet. The Simpsons were on… Aphrodite. Here's some kid. Roth, I hate him.  
Sally, you bitch! Clean those fucking dishes.  
All the time goes by. And all the time passed by, is my only envy."_

**The voices in my head, they just won't stop talking. They just won't stop talking.  
I could feel it… My life slowly drifting away, my blood madly leaving me.  
I closed my eyes… When will all stop? **

"_I'm gonna teach you a lesson you will never forget. No, please Gabe. Not the belt.  
The water, I love it. My friend! My beauty? Your beauty to hold as my own.  
That's not true!_

_I live inside your head Percy! I'll break you inside until you can't take it anymore. – I looked scared. I truly was._

_No you won't! I'll never give up! – She laughed_

_We'll see about that__**. They always do."**_

….

**(Awkward silence)…. So… Ok I'm gonna go straight to it. EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW! Poor Percy! Poor Percy! I am officially an evil person and I deserve everything bad happening to me! But, wait, wait and wait. I promise I'll make it up to him, really. *Sweet ideas* **

**Please review… or don't… I don't know! I feel so weird xD**

**Now the review answers:**

**Wrestling is my best skill**_**: **_Hi love. I sincerely don't understand what your point is. I clearly specified on the description AND I gave loads of warnings about what this story would be about. It says in HUGE letters that there would be mentions of abuse and rape. So what did you expected to find here? This story isn't about some crazy butt sex. It's about Percy living a trauma and how he will get through it eventually. So yeah… you made me sad for saying all those things, and that my story is _"fucked up"._ You could have just left but you did follow the story. Sorry if I understood your reviews wrong but it seems pretty clear to me. So yeah… you made me feel kinda horrible :(

**Annabeth Jackson25:** Here you have it x3

**candyland7:** Oh my Gods. You genius! How did you guess? :O That's pretty awesome! You only got one thing wrong (Well not completely), but you'll find out on the next chapter. Ahahaha I'm so glad you enjoyed my story. Oh I will not be creating my own characters in this story, sorry. And I love your name too! Especially because it as 'candy' in it xD

**Jenyla:** Thank you so much x3

**Bacon Powder:** I hope you liked the new chapter :)

**Reddoggie:** Ahahaha thank you!

**AmandaDaughterOfHades:** Thankx xD

**Guest:** Thankx!

**TheDarkerSide123:** Yes… :S (nervous…)

**Guest:** Hope the waiting wasn't too long :)

**Ok because I am really nice person (sarcastic mode activated) I gonna give you a little *********SPOILER ALERT**********:**

_**Next on "Behind Your Names, Lays a Secret"**_

"_Where am I?"_

"_Welcome, Percy, to the place where all the magic happens. Welcome to Camp-Half blood"_

…_.._

"_What's your name?"_

"_Annabeth."_

"_That's a really beautiful name."_

"_Yes… so is the end of my sword."_

…_._

"_Like the water? All of it? I can?"_

"_Yeah. You just need a little practice… Or maybe more than I expected."_


	9. Chapter 9

**No I am not dead. No I have not been kidnapped nor have I been taken by Aliens or transformed to a zombie. I was just really busy and just and that phase when you just… "Fuck everything. Haters gonna hate anyway!" But know I'm back, bitches! Kidding.  
Enjoy :) **

**A little warning because I feel like some people didn't understand – This is fanfiction. FICTION made by a FAN, ok? Glad we got that out of the way **

…..

She saw the boy falling to the floor, with his wrists fully bloody. She watched Percy gasping for his last breath, on the floor. She saw him closing his eyes. She saw him dying slowly…  
Yes… Aphrodite saw it all, in complete shock and disbelief.

"He did it…" – These were the only words that crossed her crazy mind.

She came down to reality and laughed. – The son of Poseidon was about to become hers, forever. His beauty, his green eyes, his heart… HIM! Just five more minutes and he's gone. Just a few seconds and he's dead.

"PERCY!" – The door broke open. Aphrodite wised upset and screamed inside Percy's head. Even though, he was the only one who could hear her. Her voice was strong enough to give a deep crack on the dirty, white tile next to Percy's head.

"NO! HE'S MINE! MINE! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM!"

…..

Was I dead? I didn't feel dead to be honest. Although the air around was much lighter and easy. I could feel my senses starting to stable; the first one was my sense of smell. I smelled grass, fresh, candy and… medicine?

I crinkled my nose, sniffing a bit. That somehow leaded to what it seemed a group of high sighs and soon, I started to hear people talking. I could feel people steps rushing by and opening and closing drawers, shaking bottles. Well, at least that was what I imagined it was happening.

My eyes finally gave up the struggled and they slowly opened up. The bright light coming from each direction stabbed my eyes and I blinked several times. My vision was still blurry but it didn't take long time to clean up.

My eyes were glued to the long, dirty brown fabric faking a ceiling. I guessed I was in some kind of tent. A big one too. I realized I was lying on a hospital bed, a bit uncomfortable.

I forced my head to turn to my side, curious about the unknown place. There were a row of beds following the circular line. Boys and girls were also lying on those beds, and they seemed hurt. Some had broken their arms, legs, others had just an ugly scratch. This whole scene reminded me of a refugee tent.

"Ouch! What are you doing? It's a broken arm not a chainsaw!" – I heard the boy sitting on the bed next to me complained. He had black hair that showed his face feature well. His eyes were lost dark. He seemed a bit younger than me, perhaps two or three years younger.

"I'm sorry. It's almost all done." – The, I'm gonna guess, nurse? said to him. He just kept staring at her with a serious expression.

I smirked, making my cut lip hurt. Suddenly the boy look at me, to my surprise, he smiled back.

"Ah… I fell down when I was practicing. I even lost my sword. Seriously it flew out of my hand." – He told me. Practicing? Sword? What was he talking about? I figured he must have hit with his head. So I just kept smiling back. He nodded impatient for me to answer and I blushed, because I looked really dumb. – "Hum, what about you? What happened?"

"I…" –Gladly, I was cut off before I could answer.

"C'mon Nico, give the boy some rest. You're all done, you can go now." – He made a funny face, before turning to leave.

That's when I started to freak out a little. Ok, maybe a lot. Honestly, I panicked. I had no idea where I was, I couldn't move and I could barely speak. My breathing and my heart were beginning to speed up. I just wanted to understand.

"Calm down, Percy." – A hand landed on my arm and I almost jumped at the touch.

"Grover?" – I whispered, confused.

"That's right!"

"What's going on? Where am I?" – I tried to sit up on the bed, but Grover pushed me gently back.

"Oh not so fast. Calm down, Percy. I'm here, right?" – He showed me his cocky smile I knew so well.

"Yeah…" – I sighed relief. – "Why are you here? What happened? The last thing I remember was… laying on the floor and feeling the blood"

Grover stared at me, he wasn't smile anymore. His eyes seemed to have darkened as I told my memories. He clenched his teeth and his jaw tightened.

"I don't need to know that. I didn't ask you, did I?" – He growled at me with a cold voice. I watched him in surprise. Grover was never cold. Or even serious. He enjoyed living life with a smile and sense of humor. But now, I wasn't so sure.

"I…I… was just telling y…"

"Let it go, Perce." – He said one last time. His smile and his usual friendly face appeared again. I just didn't understand. – " Now, we have a lot of work to do. So you better rest your head because I think it's about to blow up when…"- He stopped to think – "Well, you'll find out."

"Find out what?" – I asked anxious. The mystery was killing me.

"Find Wally!" – He chuckled

I started to move again. I just had to know, I don't know why but I knew it was big. I was had something inside my head, besides Aphrodite, telling me to be ready and to opened my eyes to great victories.

"Percy, you're not well yet."

"I am. Really! See." – I slowly stood up. I was afraid to fall; the floor seemed so far away from my feet. But, surprisingly, my legs didn't disappoint me this time.

Grover watched me with a suspicious look as I smiled nervously. My whole body hurt. The bond bandage on my two wrists made too much pressure. – "See. All cured, Grover!"

"Ok, fine. Come with me." – Although I thought I seemed pretty convincing about being completely healed, Grover put his arm around my shoulders, holding me.

He started moving forward the improvised exit. Suddenly, we stopped and Grover smiled fearless. He dragged the falling curtain to the side.

My chin dropped. My eyes wide opened.

"Welcome Percy Jackson, to Camp Half-Blood"

…..

**So what do you think? Any ideas? What character do you wish to be in this story? (Annabeth IS going to be in this story) :D**

…..

Now the review answers:

**Guest:** Thank you :) I will make it up to Percy, big time.

**TheDarkerSide123:** I know, sad. I'm a horrible person. Glad you like it :D

**Megaranger66:** *HITS VIRTUAL RIPTIDE* Wait! He lives!

**ItsThatGirlAgain:** Sorryyyyyyy :P

**AtlantaJackson95:** She's not, I would never do that to Percy. He suffered enough xD

**Guest:** Awww :P Thank you so much!

**AmandaDaughterOfHades**: :(

**Wrestling is my best skill**: Oh…. Thanks. Thanks? Thanks (I guess) :)

**VampireRide:** Oh, girl! Roth is gonna pay and pay really hard (Spoiler: drown, burned, electrocuted… by who?)  
Grrr, tell me about it. This world is just… unbelievable, seriously! I feel like punching every killer, pedophile and so on… and tell them "DA FUCK YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"  
I think the world was never a "happy, rainbow" place… we were just too young to realize it :s  
Oh well, thank god, there's still people like us :D  
And thank you so much for everything you said about my story, you made me really happy x3

Oh and I know I'm not the best that grammar and spelling but English is not my first language. So I'm really sorry :c

**Spades Of Hell:** Thankx :D

**Lemmiere Chrys:** No it's not over :) Hope you like it!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello there! I know it's been a long while since I updated. You must be all like – "Time is ticking bitch".  
I WAS going to update on Friday but I went to swimming pool with my class and a friend of mine broke his nose, because he decided it was a good idea to be running with the floor soaking wet, after the manager specifically said to "not to be running because the floor was wet and accidents happen" OH the irony !  
Let's just get right to it. Nobody likes nagging, anyway :D**

…

My eyes started to burn and itch, because I forgot to blink. I couldn't believe what was in front of me. What was in front of me? Camp half-blood.

The ground was covered with green wet grass, crossed with steeped dirt paths which laded to everywhere along the immense magical space. Yes! That's the word I was looking for – magical. It was simply magical.

People, more like kids my age, were running from place to place, dressed like… knights? Cool knights, I mean. Dived by teams and they seem to be searching for something.  
Others were practicing with sharp arrows. Others were just talking and messing around. What kind of camp was this after all?

Do you know that feeling you get when you look at something or someone and it's just so beautiful that you can help but stare, because you know that, in that moment, it will be something big and for once you know that you belong somewhere and you feel less alone.

I didn't notice Grover's hand waving in front of me.

"Percy? You okay?" – He asked, almost in a whisper.

"I'm… great." – I smiled confused.

"Shall we go for a walk?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, yes." – I didn't really feel like talking. I just wanted to observe, to see all those new things closer.

He smiled looking at me, like he knew how good I felt – "Come on let's go."

I stepped out and my feet touch the grass, and the pain flow away, I didn't mind it anymore. I forgot it was still hurting.

…

He stood up angry from the heavenly sit. His fist closed in a strong grip.

"You disobeyed me, brother!" – His back turned away, not facing the sea's king.

"It is a stupid, unreasonable law. And… I just to help him."

"Have you lost your mind? Do you have any idea the consequences of your acts? Hell!" – Zeus face was in every shades of red. It was only unfair for him and for all the Gods.

"Brother, have you no heart? No soul? What did you want me to do? Let him bleed to death in the bathroom floor." – Poseidon walked closer, standing just beside his brother.

"He knows. Hades, knows." – He lost his breath saying these words.

"You told him?" – He shook his head.

"He just, knows."

Now, they were face to face, blood to blood, lighting to water.

"You made this happen." – Zeus whispered, tired.

"But why? What's so wrong about saving him. He's just a kid." – He frowned, sadly.

"Every God has children, some here, some happy, some healthy. Others are just meant to be lost, hurt. And he can't stop it, we can't help everyone. We are Gods, but we are not heroes. Do you think I don't have children on earth going through the same thing or even worse than Percy as been through. Did I save them? No. Because it's the law. We cannot break it. We break, you break peace. And now, you have."

"Then war it is, brother."

"Then war it is."

….

I sat down on the bed when Grover threw me a glass with a transparent liquid.

"Drink it." – He said, sitting next to me. I took it in my hand.

"What is it?" – I asked not taking my eyes so of it.

"Something that will help you cure instantly. Seriously."

"Like, if I drink it, all my wounds will disappear? Truth?"

"Exactly. As true as my love for enchiladas"

"Oh… I see. So you think I'm crazy?" – I snapped, how dared he doing this to me. His best friend. Now I was starting to get it.

"What are you talking about, Perce?" – He asked confused and too innocently, but I was too upset to realize it.

"You try to convince me that this is some training, summer camp, with lots a fun little activities." – My voice was low and scratched, like a broken record. – "and now you try to give me a drink that will magically cure me?" – He tightened his chin in defense.

"Well… yeah you wanted the truth, so I told you."

"This isn't the truth. Admit it! This is a scheme to check if I'm crazy. Right?! Just to see if I'm lunatic. Even if I tried to kill myself, it doesn't mean I lost it. Like I would ever believe in some miraculous drink!"

"This isn't a scheme, Percy. I told you the truth, you begged me for it. This drink will cure you." – I rolled my eyes, annoyed. Grover stood up as a reflected. He walked towards the balcony, leaning his waist against it. He took a deep, noisy breath in and pointed to the infinite field. – "This is not a summer camp. This, is Camp Half-Blood"

I shrugged and waved a hand in disbelief – "And what is that suppose to mean?"

He turned his head and his brown eyes met my green, he stared sadly yet stiff. And said something, unique – "It means everything." – And that sentence. No! That word. That simple, vulgar word made my heart beat – _everything,_ sounded so big.

"I will take the drink. You know, if you want me to." – I bit my tongue, but he smiled. And that was enough.

"I promise you it will make you feel better. And I hope it gives you some sense of humor, 'cuz oh my gods you are depressing." – I laughed and this time, I really meant it. Actually, we both did.

The perfect ending to a ruined evening.

…..

**Hihihihih xD So? News? What character would you like to see in this story? Please tell me. Annabeth next chapter (yeah romance!)**

**And now the review answers**

**Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! 3**

**Lilith Jae:** Oh really? I didn't know. Yes, it's pretty cool. I actually searched it :D  
Yeah, well I guessed I wanted to give a little spoiler with Nico:)

**howtobecrazzy101: **Ahahah thank you so much :D I actually struggle a lot with grammar and spelling.

**Bacon Powder:** I'm kind of nervous about that :)

**AmandaDaughterOfHades: **I'm a mean person :(

**Guest: **Thank you so much! You made me so happy with your review. I don't really mind if I don't get a lot of reviews, I know someone is reading my story. Even if it's only one person, even if it's only YOU who's reading my story, that's all that matters :)

**seaweed brain's wise girl: **Yes there is going to be percabeth :)

**Oak Cat: **Ahahahaha xD

**Megaranger66: **How do you have a voodoo doll of me?How do you know how I look like? *Turns around to look for a hidden recording camera*

**ArtemisApollo97: **Hope you liked it :)

**seaweed brain's wise girl: **Hm whatever age you imagine him to be I guess ;)

**Guest: **Ahah you're welcome. Just have to wait and see why :)

**KhaalidaNyx: **Very!

**Spades Of Hell: **Thank you, just have to wait and see :P

**ItsThatGirlAgain: **Thank you my queen… LOL I feel your pain. My inbox is just an abandoned place right now. I don't go there anymore, it's just too frustrating. xD I imagined it must be filled with the ghost of my past emails and if I open it, they will come back to haunt me down.

**Guest: **Thank you! You're awesome too, my anonymous reader :D

**TheDarkerSide123: **Oh sorry, hope this one was a little better.

**Amazingkingxman: **Thankx :)

**joelliane123: **Awesome! Thank you :D

**KariE2000: **Thankx, and sorry for the wait

**elena everdeen Jackson: **Hope you like it!

**Guest: **Happy smile :D

**Meow: **Thank you cat :P

**Melody: **Awwww thank you so much. I consider myself a rather evil and dark person ahah just kidding :P

**Jenyla: **Here you have it, on a silver plate x)


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey strangers! It's been almost a two months since I last updated…Ups! But my exams are officially over so I'm free (runs through flower field) and its freaking summer yooooo.  
Time to get the tan going (ok that was weird… let's go read the damn story!)**

_**R.I.P Cory Monteith *Don't Stop Believing* :'c**_

…..

Hades was sitting alone in his throne… eyes staring blankly, his cheeks pale looking, his lips red as blood. Hand scratching the armchair, just scratching straight lines, same movement over and over again.

Although, he looked somehow serious and vulgarly dark, there was something in his eyes that sparkled. A glow, happiness maybe.

He waited long enough for this well worth war and now it was time. The corner of his mouth moved – "Percy Jackson…."

….

Almost all my scars were gone and my blood could finally run freely without falling off my cuts. My cheeks didn't hurt when I smiled anymore, not that I did it very often.

I haven't been outside this freaky tent for two days because Grover decided I was made of glass and a single breeze of air would knock me down.

"Morning, Perce!" – I looked at the clock above.

"It's three in the afternoon, Grover." – He glared at me like I was saying the most ridiculous thing he ever heard.

"Close enough!" – He tapped me on the shoulder – " Are you hungry? I know I am!" – I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Are you serious?"

"So I guess that's a no." – He didn't even take the time to look at me.

"Grover! That was not what I meant." – He spun around and waved his fingers.

"Someone is in a mood today."

"How couldn't I be? I've been trapped in here for a thousand years. I am fine now. I can go."

His face grew dark and heavily expressed, his mouth drew something that made me lose breath. – " Like you were fine before?" – I gasped searching for air.

"Like you were fine all these years? Like when you were just fine when he hit you? Like you were fine when your mother ignored you? Hum, Percy? Like you were _FINE _before?" – The corner of my eyes filled with tears and I was too blind to stop them from rolling down.

"Grover… I… Why are you so mad at me?" – He gripped my fist on the table.

"Why? Why?! Why didn't you tell me? Why? I'm your best friend! I could have helped you."

"Tell you? I was afraid of my own shadow"

"So you were afraid of me too?" – I ran my hand though my hair, shaking away the cursed words. He stood up facing away from me.

"No, no I'm not afraid of you."

"Then what? Please, just help me understand. You were going to leave me here alone. Leave me with all these mess. You only thought of yourself! Do you have any idea what I would do without you?

"Oh so I'm selfish now? You're acting like you are sorry for saving me." – He turned, his eyes met my own.

"I didn't save you." – He immediately flinched. Like when a little child does something they shouldn't have done or say something they shouldn't have said.  
My heart sunk to the bottom of the sea.

"Then… who did?" – Grover stared at me and swallowed hard.

"I did." – A voice came from behind me, a familiar voice, and a strong and stiff vibrating tone.

For a moment I hesitated to see who owned that voice so sinister, so comforting. Just kept looking at Grover. But he was not looking at me anymore, he was much more interested in the other's presence. Something scared him; perhaps what he said was supposed to be a secret. But why?

"Hello, Percy." - This time an echo chased me. I swallowed dry and turned.

For the first time, eyes like mine looked at me. A man was found just a few steps behind me. He was quite tall, with dark skin and damaged by the sun. In conclusion, it was a very intimidating figure.

"Hello, Percy." – He greeted me again.

I tried to breathe normally but my chest was tight. As if I knew deep down that something was about to change forever. Forever ... Should respond to him?

"Thank you, Grover." - He smiled and I could see the wrinkles surrounding the corners of his eyes. - "Percy, care to join me?" he extended his hand towards me and my legs took a life of their own, and began to walk.

"Okay ..."

….

He had his hand on my back, not pressing it but he just left it there. And, I have to admit, it kind felt nice.

We were still far away, but there was curious structure which captivated my interest. It was almost like a mini house full of decorations.

"wow what is that over there?"

"That is what I'll show you."

Once we got close, he stopped me.

"It's called a cabin. Do you like it?"

"Yes!" - I think my enthusiasm demonstrated itself too much "- I mean, it's really cool."

He noticed my blushing - "It's yours."

"Mine?" - He nodded.

"Don't you wanna go in?"

I jumped a little - "Yes, of course."

I opened the front door and stepped inside. It was as if at that moment I had entered the sea. A completely different universe. My eyes roamed all corners of that low building. I smiled openly when I saw long windows facing the ocean. I have not seen the ocean blue for so long. Pieces of coral and shells were glued to the walls and ceiling. And was that a fountain?

"what's up with the big fork?" – I asked with a slight mocking glint. I picked it one hand.

"It's a trident." – He calmly answered.

"oh…" – I bit my lip and put it back on the same place.

"Percy, can I have a word with you?" - I nodded and he came closer – "Don't be mad with Grover. He cares about you a lot."

"I know"

"Percy, do you have any idea why you are here?" – I shrugged – "It's because you're especial. Different from other humans. You have something, others don't want you to have and they might want to take it away from you."

"I don't have anything." – I frowned and he grabbed my shoulders.

"Percy, there will be no turning back. Please try to understand, that things are going to be very hard. Percy… I'm your father"

I bit my tongue, this guy most be out of his mind. I jerked his hand away. – "What?"

"My name is Poseidon and I'm the God of the seas. Once I was on earth, I fell in love with a mortal, a beautiful mortal. I know how she is now, but she used to be so… lovely. I want you to know I only regret to not saving you early. But my brother, Zeus, king of the skies, he rules us. I could not even see you in person. But I was always there, remember? In your head, to help you. I spoke with you. I never left your side, I'll never. I was always watching out for you and when I saw what he did to you, I just couldn't handle it anymore. Percy Jackson, you're a demigod."

I don't know if I was having a panic attack or I was just thrilled to finally know someone loved me. But maybe it was all a lie. I know it was. It was hard for me to believe but I also had an opened mind since… since I had a real god living in my head. Could it be true?

I hugged him… I just needed to know if he was actually real. _Please don't betray me…_

"What's a demigod?" – I spoke to his chest.

"It means you're half God, my part and half mortal, your mother." - He hugged me back.

"Do I have like, superpowers?" – I asked, suddenly I was excited.

He laughed – "Well, we don't call it superpowers, but yes. You have certain abilities with water.

I pulled back and looked up to him. – "Water?! Awesome."

…..

***TONIGHT LET'S GET SOME, AND LIVE WHILE WE'RE YOOOOOOUNG! LET'S GO CRAZY, CRAZY, CRAZY*  
Yes, I know I'm singing one direction, but this song kept playing at the beach and it's like I can't get it off my mind! Although I got to admit, it fits perfectly with the summer season. I'm so excited to introduce Hades to Percy! And the war! :o  
I know I said Annabeth was going to be appear in this chapter but I decided to leave it for the next, because this one ended up being lloooonnngg. And I think Annabeth deserves another chapter focusing on her.**

**Now the review answers:**

**KhaalidaNyx:** Thank you :D

**VampireRide:** Yes, I do care! I missed you xD The stool brother wow… I didn't even remember them, I have to see what I can do. Thank you :P

**Jenyla: **You're freaking welcome. Sorry for the freaking wait xD

**Mdzskity**: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW, BUT WHEN PEOPLE WRITTE A WHOLE SENTENCE WITH CAPS LOCK IT MAKES ME FEEL LIKE SOMEONE IS REALLY ANGRY AT ME.

**Megaranger66:** HERMES?! Traitor! Yeah, the war…

**MidnightGlows**: Thank you! Well… hum… you know, I just… a friend told me to write it, yeah that's it! A friend o.o… Ugh I'm kidding, I just a sick mind :D D:

**Guest:** AGAIN THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING WITH CAPS LOCK! IT MAKES ME FEEL I HAVE MURDER SOMEONE XD

**Chocolate-Tama:** So glad you like my story! :D

**Punker81:** Thank you so much :P

**Kourtney Jackson:** Aww thank you so much :D but, are you really only ten years old? 'cuz if you are I'm not sure if this story is appropriated. But, oh well, if you like it. What's the worst thing that could happen, right? :D

**Guest:** Ahahah Thank you xd I'm so happy you liked my story. Yes, Grover is kind of a jerk… but I'll fix it later :P


End file.
